Pretty girl
by Flightglow32
Summary: Lavender Brown learning to live with the scars of war.
1. Chapter 1

Lavender Brown had always been a pretty girl. She took pride in being a pretty girl. She worked hard to maintain it. Even during that awful year under the Carrow's, she'd maintained being a pretty girl.

As she sat in her bed in St Mungo's, covered in bandages, she knew her days of being a pretty girl were over. She was on a specialist ward for victims of bites from werewolves in human form. Something so new no one really knew the best way to treat the wounds.

Lavender had seen the others. She knew what the scars would look like. Parvati had offered to be there when the bandages came off.

She'd refused.

She couldn't deal with the horror and sadness in her best friends eyes. She was sick of sympathy.

Bill Weasley was going to be there with her. He'd left his job at Gringotts to work with people like her. Help them adjust. It was easier knowing he'd already been through it, harder because every time she saw him she wondered how her scars would compare to his.

Would she be missing huge chunks of flesh or would she just be covered in scratches. She was dreading the day she'd have to leave the comfort of the hospital. Having to face a world that flinched at the sight of her. See the pity at the evidence of her bravery.

They all had scars.

The ones who fought. She knew this. But being here, on this ward of wounds that never truly heal, made her face the realty of war in a way she never had before.

They'd been fools. Picturing glorious deaths and tales of their heroism. She'd never pictured this. There was beauty in death. There was no beauty here. She should have died a pretty girl.

"What was that?"

Shit, she'd said that last bit out loud and worse, Bill had heard her. She hadn't even noticed him arrive.

"I was just thinking out loud. Sorry"

"I'm getting the healer. We need to get those bandages off you. There are worse things to live with than a few scars" he says as he storms out the door.

His brothers death hit the family hard. Yes losing a brother was tragic. Watching his twin attempt to function on his own was heart-breaking for them. She'd asked before about George. The dark look in Bill's eyes was enough to tell her what words could not.

Lavender had asked how his family were. He'd been general. She wondered if he knew. Knew that she only wanted to hear about one person. The boy she'd loved longer than she had been aware of it.

Was he happy? With her? The papers said they were together. They didn't look it in the pictures though. Yeah they were stood next to each other, went to lunch together but they'd always done things like that. Were they friends? Were they lovers? Would Bill tell her?

Bill is back with a healer and his assistant in tow. She likes the healer. He's mean. No sympathy, pity or molly codling. He treats them like soldiers wounded in a war. Not children fighting to survive. Mean is probably being harsh. Clinical is probably a better word. She might not be a bookworm but she loves words. Poetry and song. She likes pretty words. Pretty words for a pretty girl. Maybe it's time she learns some ugly words.

The bandages are coming off.

The healer moves in for a closer look while his assistant gasps. Bill squeezes her hand. Soon, only moments away she'll have to look and face her new realty.

One where she's no longer a pretty girl. One where Ron Weasley is completely out of her league.

They hand her a mirror. She holds it face down on bed. Why did they give her such a gorgeous ornate hand mirror? Did they think it would help? Using something so beautiful to witness her own disfigurement?

Her fingers trace the gilded cravings on the back of the mirror. She knows she has to do this. The curtains are around her bed. Only three people are currently witness to what's become of her.

She'll be the fourth. Somehow she resents that.

That they know and she doesn't.

She takes a deep breath and flips the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

At first she can't make out a face. So much red she feels like she's looking at one of those magic eye puzzles.

Slowly, she begins to divide the mass of red into individual marks. Then she slowly begins to pick out her features.

Lavender starts with her eyes. Staring into them to find some sign it's her. Her cornflower blue eyes are just as bright as they've always been. Her blonde hair, while in desperate need of a real wash, is salvageable.

Her lips are mostly untouched a little twisted by a scar through her cheek that just catches the edge of her mouth.

Her nose is slit on the right with two more large scratches running from eye to mouth parallel to them. On the left the top of her ear is gone more scratches down and across her cheek forming a criss-cross like pattern.

"Your arms have the worst, the deepest scars. Those defensive wounds mean your face survived mostly intact. They won't be angry red for ever but they are unlikely to ever fade." The healer tells her with a glance at Bill's marred face.

"Intact? You call this being intact?" Lavender replies unable to take her eyes from the remains of her once pretty face.

"Your features while marred are still visible through the scaring. There are others here who wish they had so much flesh left."

"I was a pretty girl. Not smart, not particularly funny, I'm not great at anything. All I was, was a pretty girl and now that's gone and you tell me to be grateful? Fuck being grateful. Get out. Get the hell away from me!" She screams throwing the mirror at the healer.

The assistant makes a dash for it. The healer adjusts his glasses nods to Bill and leaves without another word.

"The cruellest thing about this war, is that people seem to lose what it costs them most to lose." Bill says calmly.

"Philosophical bullshit? Now? Really you can't do anything better than that. Thought you were meant to help."

He picks up the mirror and mends it with his wand. Placing it face down on the bed beside her.

"I'd be more careful with that it's a gift."

"I don't want gifts from you."

"Never said it was from me."

"Then who?"

"My mother. She'd like me to offer you a space in her home for when you're ready to leave here. You have to have a witch or wizard sign release papers and agree to care for you for 6 months. My mother would like to do that for you."

"But why she doesn't know me?"

"You were a member of the DA. A class mate of Ron and Harry's. So she knows of you by association and well, she needs someone to look after. It will do her good. She also heard that your remaining family are muggles and so they can't take you."

Lavender stares down at the back of the mirror considering her options few as they were. She had thought maybe she would go stay with Parvati but she's taken on caring for her sister. Even magic struggles with healing multiple severed nerves. But what other choice does she have than to accept Molly Weasley's offer? The halfway house?

"Could I meet her? You know, before I agree to anything"

"Of course I'll owl her and let her know you want to see her"

"Thank you"

"I'd best be off now. Will you be alright on your own? Is Parvati due in today?"

"Yeah she's coming to see me. I think her sister has a healer appointment today anyway"

Bill stands up nodding and moves to the next bed to check on the next patient. She watches his progress around the room berating herself for not asking about Ron.

Maybe Mrs Weasley can tell her. If Ron is with Hermione maybe the halfway house would be better. Maybe the stories are exaggerated and it won't be so bad, being with "her own kind" as the paper puts it.

The marked ones.

That's what they're being called. Not fully human anymore or at least not human enough. The hospital filters their newspaper so she hasn't seen it but Parvati told her.

The wizarding world fears them. There's around a hundred of them. Some just a scratch, some so horribly disfigured they just look like meat, not a skin and flesh human being.

The Marked Ones all have slightly wolfish characteristics. Bad temper, craving for barely cooked meat, heighten sense of smell and her hearing was a little better too. Maybe her eyes as well. She wouldn't know. It's not like there is anything worth really looking at here.

Two weeks she's been in this room with these people. They don't talk. No one wants to discuss the only thing they have in common.

Time moves strangely when you exist in one room. It also gives you far, far too much time to think. Not that all she thought about before the war was boys, clothes and hair. They all thought they understood that darkness was coming.

They hadn't.

They weren't prepared for the reality of torture and war. Of seeing your friends scream and writhe on the floor.

Lavender Brown had always appreciated beauty. Found it in the simplest of things.

There was no beauty in war. This she knew now. It was a hard lesson which was now etched into her face.

She has privacy now. She could look again. Was she ready? Could she look for beauty in her ruined face yet?

A gasp makes her look up.

Parvati has arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Parvati slowly makes her way towards the end of Lavender's hospital bed. Her hand covering her mouth and most of her reaction. Her eyes dart over and over the other girls face. Moving from scar to scar at rapid speed. Taking control of herself she reaches down and steadies herself against the end of the bed.

"They took the bandages off then?" Parvati asks breaking the silence.

"Yep"

Silence descends again.

"Have you seen it yet?" Parvati asks with a glance at the mirror still sat face down on the bed.

"Yep"

"Oh come on. Help me out here. What do you need me to say? What will hurt you least?"

"I don't need you, of all people to try and protect my feelings. I need the harsh truth from someone and we've never lied to each other. So tell me. Am I so horrific children I pass in the street will have nightmares about me?"

Parvati giggles "oh of course not. I mean yeah it's bad but it's not that bad. I was expecting worse to be honest. I can still see you. You're definitely majorly scratched up but you're recognisable as you. Except your hair of course that's an absolute disaster. It looks like all its had for weeks is scourgify charms."

Lavender puts her hands up to her hair feeling it "I didn't think it was that bad"

"Did you really look at it or just glance?"

Lavender grabs the mirror this time concentrating on her hair "oh Merlin"

"Don't worry I'm here with supplies" Parvati grins dropping the pink sports bag from her shoulder on to the bed. "I'll just check with the healer then we'll get started" she darts out of the room. Returning moments later with the assistant healer as she starts pulling out different potions getting the okay about which ones they could use.

Soon enough it was time to make their way to the bathroom. Lavender swings herself out of bed and stumbles Parvati catches her looking a little concerned.

"I don't get to do the walking thing very much and my right leg is still a little tender. It wasn't just my face and arms that were scratched."

Parvati nods getting a firmer grip around Lavender's ribs to aid her walking to the bathroom. They make it into the bathroom and Parvati lowers Lavender into a chair and begins running the bath.

"Can I wash your hair? Like old times? I've missed doing it"

"Of course you can. I'm not sure I could manage it myself anyway. My arms are a little sore"

"You'll love this bath stuff I got you. It's rose scented of course but it's got dittany and murtlup essence in it. It should help your wounds feel a little better"

"Thanks you're the best"

"And clearly that's why you picked me for a best friend" Parvati giggles.

Lavender laughs too.

"Yes there it is. Your laugh, I've missed so much" Parvati smiles giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before helping her into the rose scented bath water. "How does it feel? It doesn't sting does it"

"No it's perfect. Thank you so much"

"You'd do the same for me"

"Of course I would. How are you coping? Looking after Padma can't be easy"

"It's not easy" she sighs "I'm not sure which is worse for her the mental or the physical. To lose Terry like that... being trapped with the crushed, dead body of the love of your life, for hours. Then all the potions she had to take to mend her bones and muscles. Now she still has to have physio every day to get back the use of her limbs. Her right arm is pretty close to normal just some twitches every so often but her other limb spasms hurt her so much. I don't know how she's still fighting but some days it doesn't feel like she is. She doesn't paint anymore."

"Oh Pav, I'm so sorry I can't be there to help"

"It's okay you just concentrate on healing up and listen to what the hot Weasley tells you" she laughs

"Ron?"

"No Bill of course. Please tell me you aren't still hung up on Ron Weasley."

"We've had this conversation before. Until there's a ring on his finger I just can't give up on the possibility of maybe having another chance with him. It's always been him you know that. Worst case scenario I become a spinster aunt to your stunning children. That sounds pretty good anyway"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'll give it six months."

"Why six months?" Parvati asks suspicious.

"His mother has volunteered to be my keeper when I'm released and I've decided to accept."

"Have you met the woman yet?"

"No not yet. As it is, I don't have a lot of options and it will put me close to him."

"You could come and stay with us."

"Padma needs you and Bill said it would do her good."

Parvati picks up the cleansing and rejuvenating potion and works it into Lavender's hair making sure every strand from root to tip was covered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. also it might be nice you know having someone mother me. I've seen her with all her kids and Harry and Hermione. I've never had someone be that for me. Dad wasn't great at all that."

Parvati wraps her arms around her friends shoulders then start rinsing the potion out of her hair. She pats it dry and then braids it. The same ritual they've had since they were eleven. It's the reason she's never cut her hair.

"I also got you some new hospital robes to help you feel more like you" Parvati says pulling some pink and fluffy out of her bag and holding it up for Lavender's inspection.

"Oh that's perfect. Thank you so much, for everything."

"It's what I'm here for. Now let's get you dressed and back into bed. You look like you could do with a nap"

Once they manage to get Lavender into bed, Parvati climbs in beside her picking up the hand mirror.

"Lav.. I think it's time to look again" she says handing her the mirror.

She looks again. This time looking at her face as a whole instead of bit by bit. She's heartbroken. Her breath catches in her throat as she fights to stay strong.

"It's okay to cry," Parvati whispers "if you want to. It's just us here. Merlin knows we've cried over lesser things. It's okay to mourn what you've lost."

And with that the last of her control slips. She watches as tears slide down her ruined cheeks before she subsides into full on sobbing.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," Parvati whispers gripping her friend tighter as she too cries for what war stole from them much too young.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lavender awoke she was alone. She felt better than she had since she'd woken in St Mungo's. She rolled over to see the mirror face down on the bedside table with a folded piece of parchment beside it. She smiles as she picks up the note.

 _Lav,_

 _Sorry I couldn't be there when you wake up but I needed to get Padma from her physio class. There are three things I want you to remember. I'm telling you this way so in the darkest moments when you're alone, tired, angry and sad you can look at this and remember._

 _1\. You are the prettiest girl I have ever known. You are still 10 times pretty than the rest of us, even with the scars. All the scars have done is give the rest of us a fighting chance ;)_

 _2\. You are the most compassionate girl I've ever known. You're kind, you're brave and you make me laugh until my sides hurt. Once you made me laugh so much I threw up. (Okay so that might have been the firewhisky)_

 _3\. You are my best friend, my sister and I would die for you._

 _I love you_

 _Pav xx_

Grinning down at the note wondering what she ever did to deserve such a friend. She hears someone approach.

"I hope I'm not intruding at all," Mrs Weasley says with a smile.

"No of course not. Please take a seat" she gestures to the chair Bill had been sat in that morning. Was it really the same day? Yes. Yes it was. Days may pass fast then slow then fast but nights? Nights were always long. "It's nice to have visitors not much to do here."

"No, I imagine there isn't."

"Thank you. For the mirror. It's beautiful."

Mrs Weasley looks at it and nods thoughtfully. She takes a deep breath bracing herself for what she is about to say.

"How much do you know about your mother?"

The question takes her by surprise. No one ever asks about her mother. All she tells people is she was a witch who died when she was a baby. The only person she's told her mothers name to was the ministry git who was investigating her blood status last summer.

"My mother was a witch who died when I was a baby," she says reciting her practiced speech. Her father always said because of who her mothers family were it might not be safe to tell people her mothers name.

"Is that all you know about Lizzie?" Mrs Weasley asks.

"How do you know my mother's name?" She asks bewildered.

"My dear, I knew your mother. I was at your parents wedding. So let's try this again. Is that all you know about Lizzie?"

"No. My mother's name was Elizabeth Greengrass and she was disowned by her family for her marriage to a muggle. My father loves her very much. It hurts him so much to talk about her that I stopped asking questions about five or six. She was killed while fighting for the Order of the Phoenix. That's it. That's all I know."

"This mirror it was your mothers. Would you like to know more about your mother? Her life? What kind of woman she was?"

"I'd.. I'd like that very much," Lavender says not looking at Mrs Weasley. She doesn't want her to see just how much she wants to know anything about her mother.

She was always curious about her family. She'd watched the Greengrass sisters for years. Were they her cousins? Did they know about her? Was her mother like them?

Mrs Weasley reaches across the bed, placing a hand on top of hers.

"I don't know what you know about my family but I had two older brothers, twins Fabian and Gideon. There are certain expectations that are normally placed on pureblood children. The expectation of marriage and continuing the family name is vitally important to many. Our parents were no different. While not openly concerned about blood status, the family name dying out was a major concern of theirs. As a result, they placed a lot of pressure on my brothers to marry a witch and start a family as early as possible.

Neither of my brothers was very keen on the idea. Fabian because it meant he'd have to stay with one witch for longer than a week. Gideon struggled even more with this idea as he'd much rather have found a nice man than a nice girl. I realise that is probably not as shocking to you as it was in those days but for a pureblood wizard, it was seen as dis-honouring the family. Bad things happened to openly gay pureblood wizards. So we kept it a secret the three of us.

Now you're probably wondering what this has to do with your mother. Well for their first couple of years at Hogwarts nothing at all. My brothers were in Gryffindor and your mother in Slytherin, they barely spoke. All this changed in their third year. Your mother's parents had began to consider who to marry her off to. Lizzie had no intention of being married off to whoever had the deepest pockets. One day out of the blue she approached Gideon and Fabian as they were walking down an empty corridor and announced she knew all about Gideon's secret. How she found out we never knew? She may have told Gideon but if she did we never heard about it. After a little throwing of insults she finally told them what she wanted. She wanted a fake relationship and a sham engagement with Gideon. An arrangement that would protect them both from over zealous parental involvement in their personal lives. It was perfect for them both. They would be able to find love and keep themselves safe. Lizzie became part of our group and fit in well. Both parents agreed to the match. Lizzie and Gideon became the best of friends. She was the one girl in school immune to the charms of Fabian. No one doubted the attachment. A few years later, they started attending muggle dance clubs together. That's how your parents met. Gideon met lovers that way too. Of course they couldn't be seen dating wizards as they were 'happily engaged' so they spent more and more time in the muggle world. When war broke out all three of them signed up to fight with the Order of the Phoenix. My parents were beside themselves, hers knew nothing about it. As the war stretched out your mother discovered she was pregnant with you. She'd married your father a year earlier she knew it was time to come clean to her family about her double life. Since that day your grandparents and your uncle have never spoken of your mother. That's the way of it. She left her trunk of possessions with me while she retreated into the muggle world to give birth to you. Three weeks after your birth she returned to us. Two days after the deaths of my brothers. Distraught she went in search of vengeance. I don't know who it was that took her from us. The last thing she told me was how happy Gideon was to have been made godfather to her daughter. She gave me a picture of Gideon holding you. I don't speak of my brothers, often partly because it hurt to lose both of them but also because your mother was always a part of any story about them past third year and I never knew how to explain her presence to anyone who hadn't known her."

"What was she like? As a person?"

"She was beautiful, funny, and kind. She always had a plan. She had a sense of what she wanted from life and she did everything she could to get it. She was never very book smart but she didn't really need to be. When I first saw you on the platform, I knew who you were. Your hair is the exact same shade as your mothers and your laugh has the same ring to it that hers did. When she wasn't around us however she was a proper pureblood princess. Snotty and impeccably put together."

They sit quietly for a few moments. Lavender overwhelmed by the story she never thought she would hear.

"Is that why you offered to take me in? Because of her?"

"Partly yes. Had my brother not died he would have been sat here in my place. There has never been much I've been able to do in their memories. Taking care of Gideon's goddaughter is what they would have wanted from me, your mother too. I would have approached you before now but I didn't want to interfere in your life. I wasn't sure what your father would have told you. I offered to help him. When your mother died but he wanted you to stay away from witches and wizards, so I respected his wishes."

"He was really accepting when I first showed signs of magic, he cried but then he accepted it. That's when he told me my mother was a witch but I needed to keep my magic secret or they wouldn't let me go to witch school when I was old enough. I was so excited when my letter came. He didn't tell me my mother's last name until just before fourth year. I never told anyone. I didn't know enough about her to talk about her."

"The boys will be wanting their dinner soon. My offer stands if you'd like to come to live at the Burrow dear. Of course you can have some time to think it over. Whenever you're ready." Mrs Weasley smiles while standing. She looks more tired than when she sat down. Grief can do that to you.

"I'd like to. Come and stay with you, I mean. Parvati offered but she's got her hands full looking after Padma."

"Of course dear. I'll be back in the morning to talk to the healers about bringing you home. I expected you're looking forward to a change in scenery."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley."

Mrs Weasley grips her hand before exiting through the doors, leaving Lavender alone with only her thoughts for company through the long night.


	5. Chapter 5

The new day dawned waking Lavender from dreams haunted by blonde hair, laughter and jets of green light.

She wasn't sure what she felt about everything she'd heard the day before. She was at least glad of a distraction from the pain of scarred flesh.

She hated pain potions and took as little as she could.

Parvati was coming to see her this morning again. She'd owled her last night asking her to come as early as possible today. It was time to tell Parvati about her mother. Everything Mrs Weasley had told her the day before.

She wanted to leave today and for that to be possible she had to prove she could walk independently.

First she stretched out her legs, stiff and achy it hurt. She embraced the pain and pull her legs up to her chest breathing in as she did so. Different muscles hurt this time.

Breathe out stretch. Breathe in pull them up.

Embrace the pain don't fight it.

Yes it hurts but it's okay it hurts. Pain won't stop her moving. She wants out of this bed now, out of this hospital.

Breathe out stretch, breathe in pull them back.

She stops and reaches to massage her sore and tired leg muscles with a cream Parvati left her yesterday.

Some of the soreness leaves. Only a little but that's okay. She grabs her wand and sets an alarm for twenty minutes.

A quick nap then she'll try standing on her own. Her head hits the pillow and she falls straight to sleep, exhausted from the leg extensions.

Twenty minutes passes quickly. She awakes and reaches for her legs. They feel a bit better after the cream.

She swings them over the side of the bed. Toes reaching for the ground pull back when they reach the cold tiles. She pushes her bum closer to the edge of the bed and forces the soles of her feet to touch the ground.

She pushes down against the ground testing the strength of her legs. The scar in her thigh starts to protest but she ignores it and slowly pushes herself standing leaning back against the bed in case this is too much.

She stands there for a few minutes not sure what to do slide or step? She turns to face the end of the bed so only her right side is supported. She lifts her left foot and places it back where it was and then does the same with the right foot.

She still seems steady so she lifts her left foot again and takes a step forward. Small wobble but she's still standing.

Deep breath and she moves the right foot forward. Her thigh spasms causing her to hit the floor hard.

"Oww damn it," she says slapping her thigh causing the spams to stop. It hurt a lot but it worked.

She grips the edge of the bed and pulls herself onto her knees before standing against the bed.

She considers her options. Get back into the bed or try again.

She looks at the time and it's only just gone six. Parvati isn't due until seven. Loads of time to try again.

Left foot wobble, right foot wobble. Still standing.

Again. Left foot wobble, right foot wobble. She's now reached the end of the bed.

She slowly turns around using the end of the bed for support. Left foot wobble, right foot wobble. Once more and she's reached the head of the bed.

She looks at the clock. Eight steps took twenty minutes and all of her energy. She climbs back in the bed setting her wand for five to seven before losing consciousness.

The rumble of her wand wakes her as Parvati walks in the door.

"Hey what's so urgent? Is everything okay"

"I think so. Mrs Weasley knew my mum."

"Your mum?"

"Yeah. I know I don't talk about her much but I didn't know much just her name and that she died fighting for the Order."

"You never told me her name?"

"Elizabeth Greengrass. She was disowned for marrying a muggle"

"Oh Merlin" Parvati replies shocked. Lavender tells her everything she heard the day before.

"I wanted to tell you first. I'm not hiding it anymore. I don't need to be ashamed of her name anymore or scared of her family"

"Lav this is huge. So are you going with Mrs Weasley then?"

"Yeah but I have to get walking first. I managed eight steps this morning without falling and I only fell once while trying to stand on my own"

"Do you want to practice more now I'm here? I've got some juicy gossip to tell you. Obviously nothing compared to what you told me but still interesting"

"Yeah let's go for a walk."

Lavender gets herself standing slowly and makes her way to the end of the bed. She wobbles less this time, legs a little more used to the movement.

When she reaches the end of the bed she takes Parvati's arm trying not to lean on her friend too much, learning to trust her own legs again.

"So after I got Padma settled at home, I went to Diagon Alley for some shopping and I saw Hermione Granger coming out of the book shop. We stop and chat a little just the usual hi how are you stuff and then we hear shouting up the street. We both pull out our wands and leg it up to where the noise was coming from. There was this guy standing there shouting "scream bitch" and casting Crucio on Narcissa Malfoy who was on the ground but not making a sound. Hermione disarms him and I tie him up. I mean in the middle of the street using an unforgivable! I sent a patronus to the ministry and Hermione starts screaming at this guy how despicable he was while she helped Mrs Malfoy to her feet."

"Was she okay?"

"Yeah shaken, obviously but she said after having had you know who cast it on her she could handle it. The guy called Hermione a traitor for protecting scum like the Malfoy's. Hermione said she fought in the war so no one would be scared to walk down the street. It was incredible you should have seen it. Anyway the aurors arrive take our statements and cart off the guy. Hermione stayed with Mrs Malfoy made sure she got home okay and stuff. It's been all over the papers about how she wasn't a death eater, had that monster in her home and lied to him saving Harry's life. It's crazy out there Lav. It's like no one really believes the war is over."

"Maybe it's just harder to go back to how things were before."

"You seem to be handling this well. You're leaning on me less." Parvati tells her "I reckon you could try on your own."

"Maybe back in the ward," Lavender says turning them round in the corridor "I'm still a little unsteady."

Once they reach the ward doors, Lavender let's go of her friends arm and takes the last few steps alone. More tired than she has been for days.

"Do you think that'll be enough to convince them to release you?"

"Hopefully. As long as I can manage it in front of a healer," she laughs.

"I have to go now. Owl me how it goes"

"You know I will," Lavender smiles "Thank you so much. You've been amazing"

Parvati kisses her forehead and leaves as Lavender's eyes close, sending her back to sleep.

When she wakes, Mrs Weasley is sat by her bed knitting.

"Hello dear I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, I was just having a nap. I had a little walk with Parvati earlier and it took it out of me."

"Yes getting your strength back is always the hardest battle. Took Bill days once he started to move from the bed. The healers saw you earlier. I hope you don't mind I had a quick chat with them filled out some forms. They are happy to release you after one more check up. I'll go get them if you like. See if we can get you home in time for dinner."

"Oh yes that would be wonderful," Lavender says as Molly gets up from the chair. The healers are there so promptly Lavender wonders if they apparated in. She receives a full inspection. She stands and takes a few steps although very wobbly the healers are impressed.

"You'll have to come back everyday for a check up for the first week. No floo or apparating until you've had the all clear. Portkeys only and not on your own. Is that clear?" The head healer asks her. She agrees.

Anything to get away from here and the constant reminder of what she is now. A Marked one.

She signs the forms agreeing to Mrs Weasley being her guardian for the next six months. The healers leave her a myriad of potions and instructions on when to take them and her appointment for the next day while Mrs Weasley packs her things.

Once everything is packed including three potions. She takes Mrs Weasley's arm and they both reach to take the token that will act as her portkey to and from St Mungo's. She lands on the floor of the Burrow, still in her pyjamas less than an hour after waking up.

The building is quiet. Everyone is out at work or with friends. Lavender looks around the cosiest living room she's ever seen. Worn sofas around the fireplace remind her of Gryffindor tower and she feels instantly at home. She uses the back of one the sofas to get to her feet.

"Would you like to see your room? I'm afraid it's on the second floor so it might be a bit of a trek."

Stairs. She looks towards them still leaning on the sofa. Just the thought makes her tired but the incentive of her own space pulls her towards the stairs. When she reaches them she's already out of breath.

"I can carry you if you need it?" Mrs Weasley offers.

"I think I can do it but please stay with me in case I fall"

"Of course dear," she says coming to stand with her. Slowly one step at a time they make it up two flights of stairs with only a wobble or two. She sees her name on a plaque on the door and smiles.

Opening the door she looks around the room small bed and basic furniture greet her. She looks at the vanity which has been set up under a window looking out over fields and rolling hills.

On the table is the rest of the set her mother's mirror came from. She moves across to sit on the bed. Softer than the one at St Mungo's, she bounces slightly.

"I moved your mother's trunk in here yesterday. Your things have been put in the wardrobe and the drawers. We have a few hours before dinner if you want a nap. I imagine those stairs took it out of you."

"Yes please, if you don't mind Mrs Weasley."

"Call me Molly, dear. I'll come and wake you before dinner," she says leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Lavender slumps back on the bed and stares at the ceiling. She's exhausted but not tired. Just over twenty four hours ago she first saw her face in the mirror. Now she's laying in the house Ron Weasley grew up in. In a few hours, she'll have dinner with his family maybe even him.

She pulls out paper to write a note to Parvati to tell her she's at the Burrow already. She's dozing when the door knocks and Molly pops her head round the door.

"There's an hour until dinner. Bathroom is across the hall if you wanted to clean up a bit."

She sits up and yawns, before grabbing her things and standing up. Stronger than before she makes her way to the bathroom and manages a shower by leaning on the bathroom wall.

She avoids the mirror. She makes it back to her room without seeing anyone.

She opens the wardrobe and looks for something to wear. She sees one dress covered in pink roses with the tags still on. Parvati. She pulls it out and a piece of parchment is attached to the tag.

It reads 'almost as pretty as you x' she pulls it on feeling more like herself than she has. Arms too sore to braid her hair, she brushes it and leaves it down.

Still ten minutes to go but there's two flights of stairs to get down. A knock at the door startles her. She opens the door to find George waiting outside.

He's staring at the ground. "Mum said you might need help with the stairs," he mumbles.

"Er yeah, I could do," she replies nervously. He looks up at her and studies her face then shrugs.

"I'll carry you. It'll be easier mum hates it when anyone is late to dinner. She'll be nice about it because it's you but she won't be happy."

"Okay."

He turns around and crouches down so she can climb on his back. Her cheek brushes his and she flinches away. He sighs at okay "at least you aren't dead" he says without much enthusiasm standing up and carrying her downstairs.

"Who's here?" She asks him

"Bill and Fleur came to see how you're doing, Percy not long got home from work, me and mum and dad. Ginny is out with Harry tonight. No idea where Ron is. Charlie is working late. So you don't have to face a full Weasley crowd yet," he says guessing the source of her anxiety.

No Ron. She isn't sure if she's disappointed or relieved. They make it down the stairs. George puts her down and walks off towards the table around the corner. She can hear the mummers of voices.

"Lavender dear, are you okay?" Molly asks

"Yes just coming." She approaches the table and they look at her but no one flinches away. Then she remembers. Of course they aren't flinching. They've seen Bill. Her scars aren't as extensive as his. They knew what to expect. She takes her seat with her back to the door and relaxes into dinner. Just as she's piling potatoes on to her plate the door opens behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, room for one more?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry I'm late room for one more."

Lavender freezes. Potatoes balanced on the spoon above her plate. Do they know? These people around the table? Did he ever mention their brief teenage fling before the world went to hell.

George knew. He was there.

She looks up and meets his eyes. He's watching her. So is Bill.

She empties the potatoes on to her plate and tries to calm her rapidly beating heart. Mrs Weasley is fussing over him. She is shuffling them all around.

Lavender hasn't looked at him yet. When she does he'll see. She's glad she left her hair down.

She swings it forward so it covers much of her face.

She's not ready for this but there's no escape.

She feels him slip into the seat next to her. She leans over her plate bringing her hair curtain further around her face. For a few moments the only sounds are the clatter of knives, forks and plates as everyone serves their own food.

It's comforting, like being back in the great hall. But it's not enough to calm the butterflies in her stomach. What if he's disgusted or horrified?

George is watching her again. She doesn't like this new, more serious George. He sees too much. Ron is shuffling in his seat. It's what he does when he's nervous or working himself up to do something. She know this after years of watching him. Waiting for a chance with him.

Her white cardigan is covering her arms, hair covering her face. He hasn't seen yet. She looks up through her hair to see both

George and Bill watching her.

George looks from her to Ron and back again, rolls his eyes and goes back to his food. Well clearly he feels that they're both being silly.

She sighs. He hasn't made a move to talk to her either.

Noise of conversation goes on around them. It's mostly politics with Percy and Arthur dominating most of it. She's preparing herself, any minute now, she'll turn to him and say something. She doesn't know what yet but something.

He nudges her. She freezes.

"You alright?" He asks her quietly. She nods, barely disturbing her hair. Ron gives a frustrated groan and sits back in his seat. She can feel him watching her. He hasn't even finished eating but he isn't touching his food. She snorts into her food suppressing a laugh. They are both so ridiculous. They're meant to be brave Gryffindors. Yet here they are both waiting for the other. Hoping they'll make the first move.

She makes the decision. Before she can lose her nerve she drops her knife and fork, and pulls back her hair with both hands. She fixes a smile on her face and turns to face Ron who has sat bolt upright at her movements.

He flinches.

She drops her hair and turns back to her plate carefully picking her cutlery up and resuming her meal. The exchange is over in seconds and is only noticed by George. Of course George noticed. Ron is watching her. Her face not as covered as it was before. He can see the gash in her nose. She focuses on the motions. Cutting small pieces of bloody steak. Counting her chews. Anything to avoid thinking. Thinking right now would be bad.

He flinched. He flinched. He flinched.

She tries to focus on the conversation at the table. He's started eating again. He keeps glancing at her. Well at least she hasn't put him off his food. Nope. No. No thinking.

"Where's Hermione tonight Ron?" Molly asks.

Lavender's stomach drops. This is it. She'll know now. Final nail in the coffin.

"At the Malfoy's place again," he replies shrugging "they have a library there that has some books she's been wanting to read for ages or something. Harry went over with her this morning. He said it all checks out. She'll be fine."

"Didn't you want to go with her?" Molly asks

"Why would I want to go to that git's place? Nah she's fine. She was there yesterday as well. She's already on first name terms with them all."

"But..."

"No mum let it go. She's not my girlfriend, I have no right to tell her where she can and can't go. Just let it go mum."

"But you kissed?"

"Once. In the heat of battle. It was great but we've both agreed we'd drive each other mental. She's got all these plans on how to change the world. I want something simpler than that. So just let it go."

"Very well there's no need to be like that about it."

"I'm gonna kill Harry for bringing that up and I'm done answering questions about it."

Lavender let's out a breath. He isn't with her. He doesn't want her. He flinched. But maybe... Dinner is finished she can't distract herself with the food anymore.

"How are you feeling dear?" Molly asks her

"A little tired. It's a little overwhelming being around so many people. I might head to bed if that's alright?"

"Of course dear. Do you need some help? George could..."

She'd been trying to stand but had somehow ended in a heap on the floor between her chair and Ron's.

"Blimey you alright?" He asks reaching for her.

"I'm fine," she says pulling herself back into her chair away from him "stupid thigh has gone to sleep," she pulls herself standing leaning against the table. "I'll be alright in a minute."

"Let one of the boys help you," Molly tells her "You don't want to over do it and there is all those stairs," Molly frowns.

Lavender admits to defeat and looks desperately to George. He starts to rise from his seat. Too late though. Strong arms wrap around her and easily pick her up. One arm behind her back, one under her knees she wraps her arms around his neck. Not thinking about what this type of carry is called. Definitely not thinking about that. She's done a lot of that tonight. Not thinking.

"Thank you Ronald," Molly says relieved.

"Thank you for a lovely meal Molly."

"Your welcome dear. I'll wake you in the morning."

Then Ron carries her out of the room towards the stairs.

"You didn't have to..." she starts.

"I know. I wanted to." He says.

"You did?"

"Yep. We need to talk. In private would probably be better."

"Right, yeah, of course" she says as they start up the stairs towards her room.


	7. Chapter 7

They climb the stairs with only the sound of Ron's breathing in time with his footfalls on the stairs. She had forgotten this. How it feels to be in his arms. How strong he is. His smell. How perfectly she fit here. She's going to savour these moments. There's no way to tell if she'll ever get more of them.

They reach her room. She removes one arm from his neck and opens the door. He goes in and kicks the door shut behind him. He places her gently on the bed then takes out his wand casting privacy spells on the door.

She sits up against the wall watching him in the moonlight from her window. She'll let him take the lead here. He turns to look at her then. He reaches behind him for the light switch. The glare momentarily blinds them both. Blinking he moves towards the bed.

"Can I sit?" He asks

"Go ahead," she replies expecting him to perch on the edge as far from her as he can.

He doesn't. He crawls across the bed towards her making her stomach leap. He sits as she does against the wall with barely a hairs breath between them. He's looking at her but she stares at her knees.

"Lavender," he says making her stomach flip "Lav, look at me, please?" He pleads. She sighs and turns to face him. He looks at her intently, eyes tracing every scar on her face from top to bottom. The neckline of her dress shows the top of her chest scar.

"Can I? Can I touch?" He asks. As if she could refuse him anything. She nods.

"Gently though. They're still a bit tender."

He nods as he slowly lifts his fingers gently tracing the scars down her cheeks. She closes her eyes to the intensity in his. Softer than any touch he's given her before he traces each scar across her face. Then the one on her chest until the neckline of her dress halts his progress. Her breath catches in the throat.

"Are there others?" He whispers. They're so close he didn't need to ask any louder. She nods and moves away from him slightly. His hand slips away from her as she takes off her cardigan to show her arms and pulls up the hemline of her dress to show the deep thigh scar. He sucks in a breath at that one. He starts with her arms. Giving them the same treatment as her face. Barely touching, mostly just tracing them. Then his hand is on her thigh moving up.

"Stop," she says before his fingers reach the end of the lines at the top of her thigh.

He drops his hand away from her.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asks. Not physically no. But she doesn't say that.

"No. No but..." she trails off. He goes red.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry. I just got a bit carried away." He smiles at her. She shifts away slightly. Like hell is she letting this go anywhere until she knows exactly where they stand.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" She asks.

"I did. I do."

"So talk." She says. He gives a little cough before sitting back and folding his hands in his lap.

Silence stretches out in front of them. Crinkles appear in the middle of his forehead. Just like it always does when he's thinking hard. She resists the urge to lean over and smooth the crinkles out.

"When I was away, with Harry and Hermione in that bloody tent, I had a lot of time to think. There was this necklace we had to keep safe, we took turns wearing it. It made you think the worst things. Then you'd take it off and you're head would clear. It was horrible," he shudders "I hated that thing."

"What does this have to do with.."

"I'm getting to that. I didn't treat you right. Not like I was supposed to. I should have treated you better. I'm sorry."

"We were only sixteen. Neither of us had any experience with anyone else. Of course we got it wrong. I mean 'won-won' is a ridiculous name." She giggles.

He smiles at her.

"I was confused too. About Hermione. I was always wondering if things with her would work out like everyone seemed to think. You saw how my mother was. It's always been like that. People wanting her to get with Harry or me. Because of course, we can't be friends with a girl without something happening. Neither of us really felt it though. We want different things. I just don't feel that way about her. I tried though. Really tried. It should have been easy but it wasn't. She's my mate and that's it."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asks carefully.

"I just wanted you to know." He shifts uneasily.

"Why?"

"Well I was hoping you and me could give it another go. You know if you wanted to?" He's blushing bright red.

Her heart stops he still wants her. Then the rage builds up in her.

"So I'm your second choice? Because Hermione Granger didn't want you, you come crawling back to me hoping I'll just drop everything. I'm the easy choice, am I? What because of my scars you're going to take pity on me because no one else wants me? Or is it because Harry is back with Ginny? Harry has a girlfriend so you have to have one too?"

Ron is shocked and spluttering. Clearly this is not how he expected this to go.

"Of course not. Calm down woman. You know I'm not good with words. For the record, I don't give a shit about your scars. I like you."

"Bull shit. You don't know me. We barely spoke while we were going out. You dated me because I was pretty and I wanted you. We've both gone through a war. I got out of hospital this morning. I'm not ready. If you really want me prove it. Prove you want to be with me and you won't just toss me aside when a better option comes along. My feelings for you have never gone away Ronald Weasley but I won't let you break my heart like that again. Do you know how much it hurt? Seeing you come down the stairs with her? I know you only got with me to make her jealous and I won't be used like that again."

He's now standing by the bed shocked and a little ashamed.

"I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Wait," she stops him shuffling to the edge of the bed "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things."

"No you're right of course you are. I'll do better I promise." He says "I'm not giving up just yet. Friends for now yeah?" He asks grinning sheepishly.

"Of course," she smiles at him. Leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. He turns at the last minute causing their lips to brush. He pulls away quickly, walking backwards towards the door. He reaches behind him for the doorknob not taking his eyes off her, he opens the door and slips out. As the door closes behind him, Lavender collapses back her bed. More confused than she can ever remember being but her heart feeling a little lighter.

She stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before reaching for her writing set. Parvati has to hear about this.


	8. Chapter 8

Lavender just finished writing an eight page letter to Parvati describing every second of her time at the Burrow so far when there was a knock on her door. Carefully she stood to answer it. George stood in her doorway.

"Any chance of a chat?"

"What about?" She asks nervously.

"Dinner was just fascinating." He smirks at her. She opens the door wide to let him in, shutting it behind him.

She sits down on the bed and he takes a seat on the chair next to her desk.

"Are you really okay with being here?"

"Why would I be?" She evades.

"I know all about you're history with him. I may not have been there in person but believe me I heard every detail from my sister."

"You weren't?"

"Well it's nice to know how our absence was felt."

"Give me a break. I was all crazy over Ron that year. The giant squid could have moved in for all I'd have noticed," She snorts "and you were giving me knowing looks at dinner. I just assumed you were still about then." She shrugs.

"Well I'll let you off then. Who am I to argue with such a defence?"

"What was it you wanted to talk about anyway?" She asks him.

"My brother Ronald, of course. He looked rather pleased with himself when he left."

"We just talked," she replied glad her blush no longer shows.

"Really?"

"There may have been slight lip brush at the end but it was just meant to be a good night kiss on the cheek."

"Yeah of course," George says sceptically.

"I only got out of hospital this morning. He spent a year on the run living in a tent, I watched the place I loved become a place of fear, torture and death. It's too soon."

"Of course it is. You still have feelings for him though." He states.

"Well yeah but I know he doesn't have feelings for me. Not yet anyway."

"But there's hope. I live through others these days."

"How are you doing? Sometimes you seem okay and then at others.."

He leans back and sighs.

"My whole life I've never been alone. I look to the side and there he is. I hate the mirror. For a second it feels like he's there and then I've lost him all over again. It hurts so fucking bad. Mum just fusses me all the time. That's part of the reason I'm glad you're here now. She can fuss over you too. Sixteen days. Do you know I'd never slept alone before? I came back here that night so lost. I haven't been back to the flat or the shop. I'm staying in Bill's old room. This was Ginny's. She moved into ours ages ago. She offered it back I didn't want it. I was bad for days. Then healers from St Mungo's came and started talking about potions. You know to take the pain away. I don't want the pain to go away. I want it to hurt. Having your other half ripped away should be a wound that doesn't heal. You know about that don't you? Pain of losing yourself? Of wounds that don't heal?"

He looks her at tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah I know but it's nothing to what you lost."

"It's not a competition. We both lost the thing it hurt us most to lose. I lost my brother, you lost your pretty face. Your whole identity who you were was based on it, wasn't it? Being a pretty girl" she nods "so what are you now Lavender Brown?"

"I don't know."

"It's terrifying isn't it? They don't understand the rest of them, my family. They think they do. Because they lost him too. But they didn't lose him like I lost him because they never had him like I had him. Do you know what I'm sick of hearing? What would Fred want you to do? It's such a shitty thing to say. We used to talk sometimes about what we'd do if this happened. I haven't told them this though. Or the mind healer they make me talk to. There was no way to prepare for this though. It's like the earth has tilted five degrees. Every time you try to take a step forward the ground just isn't where you expect it to be. During the day is easier. People around talking and laughing. I look for him but it's easier. At night though, Merlin the nights are impossible. That's when it's always just been us. He knew things about me. Stuff I don't talk about. I hate sleeping alone."

She watches as tears slowly slide down his cheeks, he doesn't even notice them.

"It's okay not to be okay you know?" She tells him. "No one should expect you to be okay."

"They do though because when I'm not okay it hurts them. Reminds them of what they lost. It's selfish not being okay."

"If you need to not be okay, you can come in here and not be okay here. I won't tell anyone and I can take it." She says

"You're crying too," he says

"Crying isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it makes you feel better. Sometimes being strong is admitting you need to cry."

She pats the bed beside her he hesitates briefly before moving to sit with her. She lays him down so his head is in her lap and silences the door. Then she says the words he needs to hear.

"You're brother is dead and he's never coming back."

He breaks. He holds her as he sobs into her lap. She doesn't shush him or make any noise. She holds him and runs her fingers through his hair as the tide of his grief washes over her.

Minutes or hours later his sobs begin to subside. It doesn't matter how long it's been. He's still gripping her tight but now he's muttering. She leans low to hear the words, not sure if they're for her or him.

"I'm gay. Only he knew. If I come out now they'll think it's a reaction to losing him. But it's not. I'm gay." He says clutching her tight again.

"That is something we can work on," she says pleased he's calming down a bit. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah just tired, like completely drained."

"You can stay in here tonight if that will help."

He agrees so she gets up and goes to the bathroom to change. This time she stares into the mirror. Trying to see past the marks across her face. She still can't, not yet. She hurries back to her bedroom to comfort a broken man who understands her own pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Lavender woke up in the morning with George curled around her. His snoring woke her up. The poor boy had cried for hours until drifting off. Looking at him now was the first time he looked peaceful since she'd arrived.

She stays still to give him a little longer to sleep. It was the best nights sleep, she'd had too. Although she wasn't sure if it was just because she was out of the hospital or because of George.

Looking at him, she wondered if this is how her mother had felt when she was with Gideon. She looks over at the trunk of her mother's possessions that she had yet to open.

She'd seen pictures of her mother. An image that replicated in the mirror as she got older. She often wondered who she was? What she was like? If she went to Hogwarts. When she found out her surname and that her mother had died fighting in a war she wondered if she was part of the Order and how on earth did a Greengrass girl end up married to a muggle.

George starts to stir jogging her out of deep thoughts of people she never knew.

"Hey," he says sleepily "What time is it?"

She leans over to look at the clock "almost eight," she tells him surprised.

"Bullshit let me see that."

She hands him the clock as he sits up in her bed. He stares at it in shock.

"I.. I slept the whole night?" He asks bemused.

"Yeah, apparently I did too." She tells him. They both sit and stare at the clock watching the second had move again and again.

"So first problem of the morning. How do we explain me spending the night in your room?" George asks her.

"Do you mind your family knowing that you're gay? Because we can just go with fell asleep talking." She says

"I guess."

"You don't have to come out to anyone. I can say it like it's common knowledge."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I? Anyway it's the explanation that's least likely to hurt Ron." She explains.

"Aah yes Ronald," he grins "you know you're way too good for the likes of him."

She whacks him on the arm.

"Don't talk about him like that. He's brilliant, handsome, funny and brave. I don't understand why everyone doesn't see that. Everyone has their faults. I do know he's not perfect but no one is."

"Alright I was only kidding," George says getting up. "We need to get to breakfast soon. Do you want a hand with the stairs again?"

"Please," she nods.

"Okay I'll go get dressed then come back for you," he grins at her before leaving. She gets out of bed slowly testing her legs. Shaky but they'll hold. She looks again at the trunk and sighs. No time for that now. She gets ready quickly and sits on her bed to wait for George.

He carries her piggyback style again. "Giddy up," she giggles once he's standing.

"Oh like that, is it," he says grinning. He gallops down the stairs neighing. She giggles the whole way and by the time he gets downstairs, laughs of his own punctuate the neighs. They enter the kitchen laughing with Lavender still on his back.

"Weasley Donkey Service safely delivering damsels in distress," he says putting her down.

"Horses neigh donkeys go eeh-oor," she corrects him before they both give in to laughing. Mrs Weasley's stern disapproval of her son not sleeping in his own bed evaporates instantly.

"George your laughing. Really laughing." She chokes out before giving into tears. George goes over and hugs his mother. She pulls herself together.

"Well yes anyway. You shouldn't be spending the night in a girls bed." She tells him.

"We were talking and we fell asleep. I don't see what the big deal is. Harry and Ron have shared a bed here before. So have Ginny and Hermione. Why should I be any different?" He asks.

"Well their both boys and both girls. It's different a boy and a girl." She blushes.

"Didn't my mum ever share a bed with Gideon?" Lavender asks.

"Yes but he was gay," Mrs Weasley explains.

"But so is George," Lavender says "so it's no different is it?"

Stunned silence around the kitchen as George goes to sit down next to Lavender as if a massive revelation wasn't just casually revealed to his family.

"I didn't know," Mrs Weasley says quietly "you never told me." She says starting to get angry she wasn't informed.

"Have any of your other children had to specify their sexual preferences? Did any of them have to come out as straight? It's not like I've ever had a boyfriend to bring home. Fred knew." He shrugs.

All the Weasley children have gathered for breakfast today making a very full table.

"I'm bi," Bill says "you know for the record."

"But you're married you can't be..." Mrs Weasley says looking to her husband for help.

"Yep still bi even being in a committed relationship with a woman, does not mean I'm no longer attracted to men. I've had boyfriends and girlfriends." He tells his shocked mother.

"I'm not interested in either. Don't get what all the fuss is about really," Charlie says.

"I'm heterosexual," Percy says "I did experiment a little but it wasn't for me."

"I like girls," Ron says around a mouth full of food which he swallows "I knew about George. Caught him checking out Oliver Wood's arse a few times. Didn't think it was a big deal, so I never said anything."

"I like boys," Ginny says smiling "and I also knew about George and his little crush on Oliver Wood. I thought it was cute."

Sitting at the breakfast table that morning George had never been more grateful to his siblings.

"Now that's taken care of perhaps we should explain why we've gathered everyone here," Mr Weasley says.

"Yes of course," Mrs Weasley flutters "Bill if you could please."

"Certainly. Lavender how much do you know about how the wizarding public has reacted to news that there are over a hundred witches and wizards with scars like ours?" He asks her.

"I know we're being called 'The Marked Ones' and we aren't exactly popular. We're feared and mistrusted due to lack of knowledge how different people may react to the infected wounds." She tells them.

"That's more than you are supposed to know," Bill says.

"Parvati told me. Showed me some papers. No one else on the ward heard. We had privacy wards up." She tells him.

He nods and hands her a folder of clippings. She takes it and begins to read. They are in date order earliest first. Reaction was okay to begin with until the incident.

"A man with marks killed his family then himself?" She says looking up at Bill who nods at her.

"The children had bite marks," He tells her.

She starts shaking. She breathes in, breathes out and then continues to read the news clippings. Predictably people start expressing concern and then fear over what The Marked Ones are capable of. Werewolf legislation is up for debate too.

"So what does this mean for me?" She asks them.

"This is the form mum had to sign," Bill says handing the form over to her. Mrs Weasley is responsible for any incidents and making sure the public is safe from Lavender.

"Do you think I'm dangerous?" She asks them with tears threatening to spill.

"Of course not dear," Mrs Weasley rushes over to hug her "we just had to make sure you were prepared. Other people will think it."

"A six month review with psychological evaluation?" She says rereading the form.

"It's the compromise the ministry has made. For six months, you're assessed to see if you're dangerous. If you pass you're free and deemed no danger to the public," Bill tells her.

"What happens if they rule against me?"

"You go to a centre for 'rehabilitation' in theory," Mr Weasley says.

"Lavender there is something else," Mrs Weasley tells her "The movement against Marked Ones is being led by your uncle, Thaddeus Greengrass. He doesn't know his sister had a child. He doesn't know anything about you," she says gently.

"We'd like you to consider doing something for us," Mr Weasley tells her "as you know every member of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army is to receive an Order of Merlin second class. The presentation ceremony is Monday night. If you are willing we'd like announce people by saying their parents names. Thaddeus will be there. We'd also like to give you a second Order of Merlin, a posthumous honour for your mother who fought and died in the first war against Voldemort." He finishes.

"Make no mistake, we have no idea how Thaddeus will react to finding out he has a niece and she's been Marked. It may make you a target or it may bring the whole movement down around him," Bill tells her.

She stares at them all for a moment.

"I'd.. I'd like to accept the honour on my mother's behalf. Would it be okay if Parvati comes over to braid my hair? I'd hate for my uncle to miss any of my Marks," she tells them defiantly.


	10. Chapter 10

They stare at her.

"You understand this could be dangerous?" Mrs Weasley asks her carefully.

"You've all told her enough. Lavender's not stupid. She gets that it's risky but she's a true Gryffindor. The risk won't stop her helping when she can," Ron tells them.

"We'll all be there too. There's more than enough of us to help keep her safe," George tells them.

"Okay if you're sure I'll let Kingsley know you've agreed," Mr Weasley says

"I'm sure," she says hands under the table so her trembling isn't given away. George squeezes her knee but won't give her away. It's good she's scared it means she'll be more careful.

"It's almost time for our portkey dear," Molly tells her.

"Can I come too?" George asks "I have some questions."

Mrs Weasley looks at Lavender.

"Yeah I don't see why not. It will be up to the healer who goes in though. Not sure if he has a limit."

They move over to place a finger on the token. Mrs Weasley puts her wand to the token activating it.

They arrive at St Mungo's and wait to see the healer. He wants to talk to Mrs Weasley first then Lavender on her own then them all together.

Mrs Weasley is in the room talking for forty-five minutes. When the door finally opens Lavender jumps out of her seat ready to take her turn. She's surprised when she looks Molly in the eye that Molly is angry. A cold fire that makes her determined to keep her temper inside the room.

She sits down in the chair opposite the healer.

"Good morning Miss Brown. How are you today?"

"Pretty good. I slept really well last night. The comforts of a home seem to agree with me." She smiles.

"And your injuries?"

"I've been having some trouble with my legs but it seems to just be weakness. Although, I do get a lot of spasms where the wound on my thigh is."

He comes over to take a look.

"It seems fine. It should settle down as you get stronger," He says retaking his seat. "Have you had anymore outbursts?"

"No. I am so, so sorry about that. I had convinced myself it wouldn't be too bad just a few scratches and it was so much worse than I'd hoped it would be. I completely understand my injuries are not as bad as others and how lucky I've been. I shouldn't have thrown the mirror like that. It was unacceptable. But I really hope you can forgive me. I was just hurt and angry and sad and disappointed. I'm so sorry," she says with tears she doesn't feel welling in her eyes. The healer seems convinced by her performance at least.

"Of course Miss Brown you are only human after all," he says slyly.

"I think we're done for now. I believe the Weasley boy has some questions?"

"Yes he does."

"Then invite them in."

She goes to the door and brings the Weasley's in. Mrs Weasley and Lavender sit but George starts lining potions up along the healers desk. All of Lavender's potions.

"I would like to know exactly what each of these potions is and what their effects are." He states taking a seat smiling.

The healer shifts uncomfortably. "That's a confidential matter..."

"I don't mind. Please. I have no secrets from George." Lavender interrupts.

He sighs and begins to go through the potions. The first three are varieties of pain and muscle relaxant potions. The fourth and fifth are both mood altering potions. Neither Lavender nor Mrs Weasley had been informed of this.

"And why exactly would she need to have her moods altered? Bill never needed them." George tells him. "I don't think we'll be taking those with us. All they are doing is making her drowsy. How is she meant to get stronger when all she wants to do is sleep?"

"Nowhere in the contract does it say she has to take them. I agree with my son. You may keep those potions."

The healer sits back in his chair stunned. He begins to argue back but Lavender stands up. He flinches.

"I think that's all for today. When is my next appointment?" She asks.

"Tuesday. Three days time."

Lavender nods picks up her three potions and leads the way out the door. In the hall, the Weasley's quickly use the token to take Lavender back to the Burrow.

They land. Lavender wobbles but doesn't fall due to George's steading hand.

"What an absolutely wretched man," Mrs Weasley rages. "The whole time he implied I brought some kind of monster into my home. For him to be in charge of that department is an absolute outrage. I'm going to report him to Kingsley in person. He is not fit for that job. Two years since my son was Marked. How dare he imply I have no idea how to handle you. And those potions. I'm so sorry dear. I should have asked before we brought them home. Thank you George for thinking of it."

"No problem mum," he says taking the potions from Lavender and throwing them in the bin. "We get no more of them from that hospital. I'm going to Hogsmeade. I'll be back with the potions he named after speaking to the potioneer who works there." He gives Lavender a kiss on the forehead then leaves to Disapparate.

"I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble Molly."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I'm just glad we're here to look out for you. Now why don't you come help me in the kitchen. I'm making pies today," Molly says all anger forgotten.

"I'll try but I've never cooked before. I always wanted to learn but dad was a terrible cook," Lavender laughs.

"You're mother loved to bake," Molly smiles "I'll teach you. If you would like?"

Lavender jumps up excitedly, she wobbles a little but keeps her feet. The two women spend the whole afternoon in the kitchen as Molly teaches her both muggle and magic kitchen techniques. They bond over the experience each gaining something they wanted beyond the food from the time spent together.

"I love my daughter, I do, but she always resisted doing anything like this with me. She was always following the boys around joining their games. None of my sons would join me here either. I'm glad I finally have someone to share this with," Molly tells her.

"Whenever I pictured what it would have been like to have a mother, it's always days like this I pictured," Lavender tells her finishing the icing on the cake she made under Molly's directions.

George had come back while they were cooking. He dropped off Lavender's new potions, stole a cookie then disappeared into the house.

"We've made so much food," Lavender says looking around the kitchen startled.

"Don't you worry," Molly reassures her. "In a house with so many hungry men no food ever goes to waste. Now you go rest for a bit while I clean up," Molly shoos her out of the kitchen. She finds George sat on the sofa and goes to sit with him.

"That cookie was incredible," he tells her "one bite of that and even I was tempted to marry you," he laughs.

She leans against him her eyes drooping. He pulls her head to his lap she lays across him and the sofa as she drifts off for a much needed nap.


	11. Chapter 11

She wakes head still in George's lap. Hearing voices and movement around her.

"Sorry I can't help with the table," she hears George says. "Lavender is still sleeping."

"Well she needs get up too," Molly says.

"Then I can't do the table. I need to help Lavender wake up," George replies. Lavender resists the urge to giggle.

"I know you're awake," he whispers to her. She rolls over so she's looking up at him and grins.

"Tell me honestly. How bad is my hair right now?" She asks.

"Your hair?" He grins "I could wax lyrically about your hair for hours. As gold as the sun shines..."

"That bad huh?" She says interrupting him and sitting up touching her hair. She groans. George summons her a mirror and hands her, her wand which had dropped on the floor. He watches as she fixes her hair. When she's done he stands up and offers her his hands. She takes both and allows him to pull her up. She wobbles a little but stays standing.

"See getting stronger all the time," she tells him.

"Yeah? So no help needed with the stairs tonight then?"

"Not quite there yet," she laughs.

She looks around to see the whole Weasley family is there again this time Harry and Hermione have shown up too. All were watching her interactions with George with interest.

It's probably weird that they've got this comfortable, this quick but after talking last night they have no secrets, no boundaries. Their usual seats have been left open for them. Everyone is already seated. Lavender takes her seat next to Ron opposite George. As she sits Ron smiles at her and pats her thigh.

"I'm sorry about last night, if I pushed things and made you uncomfortable," he leans in and whispers a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

"That's okay," she smiles at him. "We need to relearn our boundaries that's all. At least we know we still have chemistry," she winks at him before turning to serve up food. George smirks at her as he fills his own plate.

"How have you been Hermione?" Molly asks. "It's been forever since you joined us for dinner last."

"I'm well Mrs Weasley," she replies. Lavender doesn't hear much more of what she says. Busy blah blah, research and books etc. She notes a little smugly that Hermione is not on first name terms with Molly the way she is. Makes her feel a little smug.

"Mum this pie is amazing. The best one you've ever made," Ron says interrupting Hermione.

"Which one dear?" Molly asks slyly.

"This chicken one. The sauce is incredible."

"Oh that one wasn't me. That was one Lavender made," she replies proudly. "We spent the afternoon teaching her how to cook."

"You made this?" He turns to her incredulous.

"Yes but I couldn't have done it without Molly's help. It was really fun," she smiles at Molly.

"It was a pleasure to teach you dear. Although you didn't need much instruction. Making a pie that delicious on your first attempt is definitely something to be a proud of."

Lavender looks down at her plate and blushes. The redness around her scars has reduced allowing her blush to show through.

"Oh before I forget you had some mail come while you were sleeping," Mrs Weasley says pulling two envelopes out of her pockets and passing them over. Lavender can tell with one glance that both come from Parvati. The thicker is to be opened privately but the thin one has a pattern of distinctive dots. They'd agreed years ago any envelope with these dots was intended to be opened with an audience. She rips in open after placing the thicker one on her lap.

 _Lav,_

 _My parents are back from India. Padma is refusing to go to the ceremony tomorrow. Can I go with you? And yes I'd love to braid your hair. What's the earliest I can come over tomorrow? It's been forever since we got to spend any time together._

 _Love Pav xx_

She reads the letter out to the table and looks at Molly.

"Oh the poor dear. Let her know we have breakfast at ten and she's welcome to join us for that. Then you can have all day together before we go out," Molly tells her handing her a quill. Once it's been sent with the Weasley's new family owl. Hermione asks "Why would Padma not go? I heard she was doing much better."

"Physically yes. Although she's still having problems with her legs. Mentally and emotionally she's not doing good," Lavender explains.

"The war was hard on everyone.." Hermione starts to say.

"Yes but not everyone spent hours crushed beneath part of the castle next to the dead body of the love of their life. Just led there in pain waiting to die for hours unable to move away from Terry's dead body. Did you know they were engaged? Parvati thinks she may have been pregnant when the battle started. Nothing confirmed. Padma won't talk about it and Parvati doesn't want to ask," Lavender tells them. "I've been mutilated and the press hates me. There's a chance that kids I pass in the street will shy away from me and have nightmares about my face. Even you flinched when you saw me Hermione. Yet I know there's always someone who's worse off than you are. Padma is worse than any of us here." She finishes.

Hermione looks affronted and a little ashamed.

"Well maybe but George lost.."

"I can speak for myself. I lost Fred and an ear. She lost the love of her life. Her entire future is gone. Anyway it's not a fucking competition. Someone change the subject." George all but growls.

Lavender frowns at him but indulges him anyway.

"Hermione I heard you've been spending some time at the Malfoy residence."

"Yes I have. Did Parvati tell you what that awful man in Diagon Alley did (Lavender nods) it was so terrible. Narcissa was shaking. She hadn't been like that at any time during her own trial. The only time I saw her shake was during Draco's verdict. I got her home and she was so scared the world would never be safe for them. So the next day I took them both to Diagon Alley. Any time anyone so much as looked at them funny I was right there. People will get used to them. They aren't evil. They just faced some impossible choices," she finishes. Silence greets her outburst. The strangeness of Hermione Granger defending the Malfoy's is a little strange to everyone.

"So it's Draco now is it?" Ron teases her. She turns bright red as a smattering of laughter comes from all around the table.

"Leave her alone," Lavender says nudging him. "It's nice of her to help them." She smiles at Hermione who smiles back.

After dinner comes pudding. They all have some of the cake Lavender and Molly made exclaiming over how incredible it is. Once their finished Lavender gets to her feet. George nods to Ron who stumbles to his feet.

"Do you want some help again?" He says arm sliding around her back. She wraps her arms around his neck as he bends down to put his other arm under her knees. As he pulls her up into his arms her letter falls to the floor. In his arms they both look down at it. Hermione gets it first, she bends down picks it up and hands it to Lavender.

"Thanks," Lavender says brightly.

"Yeah thank you," Ron says. "Would have been bloody awkward us trying to get it." He laughs nervously. Hermione backs away smirking at Ron. That smirk is so familiar but new to Hermione. Just how much time has she been spending with Malfoy? Ron turns and starts to walk away.

"Oh Mrs Weasley I forgot to ask," Hermione says suddenly "Narcissa wanted me to ask if you knew of a neutral non-public place for her and Andromeda to meet before the ceremony tomorrow?"

Ron stops and turns back around waiting for the inevitable.

"Oh they can come here of course," Mrs Weasley says "Are they planning to reconcile?"

"I believe so," Hermione replies.

Ron's heard enough now. He turns again to make his way to the stairs.

"I'm going to miss this," Ron sighs.

"Miss what?"

"Carrying you to bed. When you're stronger you won't need me anymore."

"I'll miss it too. It's nice being in your arms," she tells him. He grins down at her as he begins his ascent up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N sorry it's a bit later than normal and a bit short. Struggled a bit not letting this become smut.**

Once they reach her door she opens it and he takes her inside placing her gently on the bed. He hesitates unsure if he should stay or go.

"Stay," Lavender says grabbing his wrist. He nods and perches himself on the edge of her bed. She moves up to sit right beside him.

"We haven't had much of a chance to talk. Where is it you go all day? Do you have a job?"

"Nah. Not a paid one anyway. We're fixing up Hogwarts. It's hard work. We found another body yesterday. McGonagoll reckons it won't be the last," he sighs.

"Oh that's awful," she says wrapping her hands around his arm.

"Most of its alright. Bit of a laugh actually. You should come and help too. You know, when you're stronger," Ron replies.

"It's just taking so long," she huffs. "My legs are sore and achy where I haven't used them much."

"You got cream for them didn't you? Are you massaging in it right?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I've probably been a little lazy with the cream," she admits.

"Give it here then," he sighs holding out his hand.

"What?"

"The cream. I'll give you a massage if you give it here," he says.

She hesitates.

"Unless you don't want me to," he says pulling away.

"It's not that. It's just last night we almost got carried away," she tells him.

"I'll be good. Promise," he grins.

"Maybe that's what I'm afraid of," she laughs handing him the pot.

He scoots back on the bed patting his lap for her to swing her legs up. Lavender lays back on her bed resting against her pillows.

"Just lay back and enjoy," he grins at her. The book Fred and George gave him for his seventeenth had a section on massages.

He starts with her feet. First one then the other he moves slowly up her legs alternating from one to the other. He's firm but doesn't hurt her. He's thorough. The cream is rubbed into every inch of her skin. He starts with large circles to spread the cream then smaller ones to work it in. When it comes to her thighs he moves so he's knelt between her legs. He lifts each leg to rest on his shoulder to give him better access. Lavender is just trying to resist the urge to squirm and moan. He hasn't even been near an erogenous zone yet. Yet. She realises as he starts to work her inner thigh slowly inching up. His finger tips brush her soaked panties. He draws back blushing.

"Sorry didn't mean to go that high," he says grinning shyly. "It was meant to just be a nice massage."

"It was. A nice massage," she says looking up at him.

"You seem to have been enjoying it," he says holding up his still wet fingers. She gaps at him as he licks them off. She shudder runs through her as she watches his tongue dart out and over the digits tasting her.

"Mmm," he says staring in her eyes. He moves off the bed. A glance at his crotch tells her she wasn't the only one affected.

"Another time," he grins at her moving towards the door. With his hand on the handle he hesitates staring at her. Waiting for her to make a move. She gets up and joins him by the door.

"Thank you. For the massage," she says.

"Your welcome," he smirks at her.

She leans in and places a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Good night Ron," she says.

"Good night," he replies leaving and closing the door behind him.

So much for taking things slow she thinks as she throws herself back on the bed.

She reaches for Parvati's letter eager for a distraction. She scans it. Gushing over the events of last night takes up the first half. The second however contains Parvati's news.

Padma attempted suicide. She sits up reading more carefully. Padma revealed she had been pregnant before the battle and felt she had nothing else to live for. Parvati found her unconscious and took her to St Mungo's.

Their parents have returned from India apologising for not realising how serious it was, leaving Parvati feeling like she hadn't done enough to help her sister. The next day couldn't come fast enough. Her friend needed her.

She started to get ready for bed glancing again at the chest of her mother's things feeling more guilty by the day for not opening it. She goes over and traces the inlay on the lid. The beautiful swirling mother of pearl shows the quality of the work, the types of things that may rest inside.

Molly had kept this for her. Selling just the chest could have fed the whole Weasley family for years. She knew they'd never had a lot of money. She moves away. Not ready to view the contents. Perhaps she could bring Parvati and George up here tomorrow to go through it with her. She doesn't think she can do it alone.

She climbs back in bed thinking about Ron. His hands felt so good. She's determined to take this slow though. What is it about that boy that makes her want to dive in head first?

She gets comfortable and her eyes are just starting to drift shut when she hears a faint knock. She gets up and opens the door.

"I tried. I'm sorry can I stay with you tonight?" George says avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"Of course," she replies opening the door wide. He climbs onto the bed and takes his spot by the wall. She climbs in beside him as he curls himself around her.

"I won't make a habit of this," he mumbles in her ear as he drops off to sleep faster than she thought possible.

She doesn't believe him.


	13. Chapter 13

Lavender wakes again with George tangled around her. She doesn't know how either of them will give up sharing a bed. She hasn't slept this well since before the war. It seems like he hasn't either.

She likes mornings like this. Laying in bed as the first rays of light come through the window. She holds her fingers up to dance through the beams watching glittering dust move as she disturbs the air.

It reminds her of a younger girl, one who was full of hope and believed everything happened for a reason.

She envies her. That younger girl. She pities her.

So much pain to come. Almost more than she can endure. A tear slides down her face. She lets it go.

Crying comes as easily as giggles used to. A finger wipes it away. He's awake. He doesn't say anything stupid. She's glad for it. She takes a deep breath and sits up wiping her face.

She looks at George propped up on one elbow giving her a concerned look. She grins at him.

"Morning," she says brightly.

"Morning," he replies gently. "You don't have to hide from me you know. If you want to cry, cry. I can handle it."

"I don't need to cry," she tells him. "I was just thinking too hard."

He nods. He understands. After all that's why he's here in her bed in the first place. She looks at the clock before throwing herself back down on the bed. Too early to get up yet. He's still staring at her.

"What were you thinking too hard about?"

"The death of innocence," she sighs.

"Everyone's innocence dies at some point," he reasons.

"Ours was ripped away by a war we had no choice but to fight."

"We had a choice. We didn't have good choices but they were there. Us Gryffindor's get stuck doing the right and the noble. Doesn't mean we had to do it," he tells her.

"Doing nothing while everyone around you died would have been worse."

"See Gryffindor," George says tapping her nose. "Are you always this morbid in the morning?"

"Only when I find out the night before that my best friends twin sister tried to kill herself," Lavender sighs.

"Shit. Is that why their parents are back?"

"Yep. Parvati blames herself for not taking good enough care of her sister," Lavender warns him.

"So she's coming to breakfast and not okay. No one but you knows she's not okay?"

"Yep,"

"I'll back you up," he tells her. "We should get up. It's going to be a long day. We get medals tonight."

She groans. He's right it is going to be a long day. Maybe she should just go back to crying over dancing dust.

She rolls over and drags herself out of the bed. They go their separate ways to change as they did the pervious morning. When she gets back from the bathroom George is waiting for her. He carries her down on his back again.

No one gives them weird looks today. Moments after they make it downstairs the door knocks. Molly goes to answer it. Standing aside so Parvati can enter.

When she sees Lavender she runs into her open arms. The girls sink to the floor as sobs overtake Parvati. Lavender holds her stroking her hair waiting for the sobs to ease as George has a hurried discussion with Molly and Arthur. The Weasley family hover not entirely sure what to do. The arrival of Harry, Hermione and Ron reminds Parvati that she's not just in her best friends arms but that others are there too.

"I'm sorry," she hiccups. "I didn't mean to do that. I just don't want to talk about it though."

Lavender wipes her friends tears away. Then her own. George goes over to help Lavender up then Parvati handing them both tissues so they can clean up a little easier. They join the table to awkward silence. Lavender looks to George for help.

"What time do we have to leave for this thing tonight?" George asks his parents.

"Ideally we need to be out the door by five," Arthur tells him.

"Will we have time to do the chest today?" He asks Lavender.

"Probably not. How long will it take to braid my hair back Pav?"

Parvati looks her at. Lavender has a lot of hair. She's turning into that fairy-tale princess Lavender told her about. The one in the tower. She sighs.

"The design I wanted to do is at least three hours with the volume of hair you have now," she says. "Less if I manage to grow a third hand." She laughs.

"How much less? What would the third hand need to do?" George asks.

"Half the time. Hold where I say," Parvati shrugs.

He holds up both his hands for her inspection.

"Which one do you want?" He winks.

"Either will do," she laughs.

The rest of the table begins to talk around them.

"If we do your hair first we'll know how much time we have left," Parvati tells lavender. "Did you wash it this morning?"

"Nope. I was a good girl. I remembered what you said last time. A days dirt makes a nicer braid. I haven't forgotten."

"Your hair is so soft and silky it's unworkable freshly washed," Parvati shakes her head. Neither of them feels like eating much so they excuse themselves. Lavender brought her brush and ties down earlier. Parvati goes to wash her hands. George finishes up early too and joins them in the living room.

"Have you washed your hands since eating? If not go sort that out before you dare touch her hair," Parvati demands with her hands on her hips. George slinks out and re-enters a few minutes later having met Parvati's demands he stands with her beside Lavender on a chair. Parvati is finishing brushing Lavender's hair dividing it into sections. George watches in awe as Parvati's nibble fingers create intricate plaits and braids them together. He does as he's told and doesn't get in Parvati's way. They work well together and in just over an hour they're done. Hermione and Ginny are hovering watching as the design comes together.

"It's really incredible," Hermione says.

"Thanks it should hold for days the way I've done it. So it'll still look like this later," she tells them. She gives them assessing looks. "I think we should have ours done too. It will look weird if Lav's is this elaborate and we don't have anything." She tells them.

Once lavender is done she quickly braids flowers from the garden into Ginny's hair and does a side plait for Hermione. It's only just twelve when she finishes. George picks Lavender up on his back and Parvati follows. It's time to see what her mother left behind.


	14. Chapter 14

George sets her down outside her room. She takes a deep breath opening the door. She looks at the chest. It seems bigger than before. She sits on the floor in front of it. Her two friends sit on the bed behind her. She reaches for the chest catch as the door knocks. Parvati answers it.

"Room for one more?" Ron asks stood in her doorway.

"Of course," she smiles at him. He sits down next to his brother.

She turns back and undoes the latch. She grabs the sides of the lid leaning over it as she flips the lid back.

The first thing she notices is the smell. Rose, lavender and something else. A tear rolls down her face as she realises this is the scent of her mother. She slams the lid back down. Another burst surrounds her. The air is thick with the scent of Lizzie. Sitting there realising she's never smelt her mother before the sense of what she lost consumes her. She sobs once. There's a hand on her back she doesn't know who's hand it is. It doesn't matter.

"What is it?" Parvati asks her.

"I was taken by surprise," she replies.

"By what?" George asks.

"I think.. I think it smells of.. her," she says exhaling.

George dashed out of the room they hear him thunder up the stairs and rummage through his room. More of his hurried step on the stairs before he bursts back in.

"We invented this.. to catch.. fart smells," he pants holding up a strange pink vial.

He kneels down next to her as she opens the chest again. She feels air rush past her into the vial. He presses the top into place and part pops up. He flicks it and holds it up to her nose. The smell is there. Safe. She looks down into the chest. There on top of everything is a thick envelope. Her name is on the front. She reaches out with a shaky hand to flip it over. It's seal is still in place. She stares at her name. There's a letter opener in the chest. She picks it up and tries to carefully remove the seal. She pulls the thick letter out and begins to read.

 _My Lavender,_

 _If you are reading this letter I didn't make it through the war. I never watched you grow. The thought that I might not be there for you breaks my heart. You were born only a few hours ago. We're alone now and as I watch you sleep, I feel compelled to write to you. Just in case. Gideon always talks about contingency plans. Things to put in place in case we die. So many die. Until the moment you stared up at me I hadn't considered before. Your father refuses to discuss the possibility of my death. I understand. The thought of having to continue without him breaks me too._

 _I think about Hogwarts. I never fitted in in Slytherin. I love my house but it seemed to hold back my ambition instead of allowing it to flourish. I wonder what colours you'll wear. If I'm gone and you've grown as a muggle, I hope it's not green and silver. I hope for to be clad in scarlet and gold. You'll understand why I fought if you're there._

 _I don't know how to explain war to one I hope has never seen it. There is no walking away. Whatever the cost, I cannot allow those I love to be destroyed while I have power to help. The last six months since my pregnancy was known I've had to watch helpless. The Order doesn't allow pregnant women to fight. We don't have the numbers for so many of us to be sat out. Do you know their children? Are you all orphans together? My friends Alice, Lily and Molly pregnant together. They all keep joking about you being destined for one of their boys. You, the only girl of the group. Intelligence tells us my brother had a girl too. You'll be at Hogwarts together. Will you know each other?_

 _You'll be beautiful. You are half Greengrass however much I may dislike that. Our family has never produced a child who is anything less than beautiful. Beauty when you have it feels like a super power. But remember beauty is fleeting. Time will take it from you. It may rip it away quickly, it may dissolve over time. Do not mourn it's loss too greatly._

 _Men will be entranced by you. They will worship your beauty. Find one with a good heart. Do not settle with someone because it's comfortable and easy. That's not how love should be. When your beauty is gone, laughter will serve you better than riches._

 _Do not let anyone dictate to you your path in life. Especially not me._

 _Most importantly, live. Enjoy the moment. Feel. Laugh. Love._

 _I've left things in this chest for you. These were not all my possessions. Just the ones I wanted saved for you. Do not think of them as mine. They are yours. They are all I have to give you._

 _All my love_

 _Lizzie Brown_

Lavender sags against the bed. She hands the note to Parvati. Her mother planned for her to have these things. They were selected for her.

The first thing she removes is the case for the vanity set. There's a note inside.

 _I may be an heirloom but use me and enjoy me. X_

She smiles as she sets the case aside. Next is framed pictures. Each details who and when. Lizzie with the Prewitt twins. George takes it. It's like looking at a photo of him with Fred and Lavender before the scars. The people in the picture laugh and his heart constricts. There's a picture of young Lizzie with her brother. Another with him and their parents. A picture of four women showing off their bumps of various sizes, laughing. All it says is phoenix babies. She'll have to show Harry and Neville too. She hands this one to Ron. The next and last one is her with her parents. She hands this to Parvati who places it on the bedside table.

She picks up one of the books and flips it open. It's her mother's diary. She checks out the others. They date from just before Lizzie started Hogwarts until a half finished book.

She digs in again. This time she pulls out dresses. Many dresses. Looking at them they should fit.

"You have to wear one tonight," Parvati tells her.

"Yeah but which one?"

George hands her the photo of Lizzie laughing with her brother chuckling. He nods. She shifts through and finds it. The dress in the picture. There's a note attached.

 _Before you wear this you should be aware of its history. I wore this dress the day I told my family I'd married your father. I loved this dress. I never wore it again after that day. I knew what would happen. I made myself as beautiful as I could that day before I told them I was no longer available for them to sell._

Lavender and Parvati take the dress to the bathroom. It fits her perfectly.

"It'll break his heart. Seeing you like this," Parvati says.

"Who?"

"Your uncle. Seeing this dress. Hearing her name. Seeing you. It's going to break his heart,"

"That's the plan," she sighs.

She returns to the room. To find the boys waiting.

"Wow," Ron says. "You look incredible."

"You look like her," George tells her.

Ron picks her up and carries her down the stairs. He'll be by her side all night, just in case. Nerves start to form in her belly as Molly comes down the stairs and gasps.

"Is it too much?" Lavender asks her.

"If it weren't for your marks I'd swear Lizzie was stood in my living room," Molly replies looking from her to George and back. No more delaying.

Everyone is ready to leave. No one is ready to go.

Bill takes her side-along apparition. He hands her off to Ron. He takes her arm in his as they enter the hall together.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I am so sorry this is so late. It's been an absolute bitch to get right. Fifth attempt and I'm finally happy with the way this goes. Normal service of twice weekly updates should now resume.**

Ron's grip on her arm was the only thing keeping her standing, keeping her from running.

The room span as people pressed against them.

There were so many people.

She felt as if she were in two rooms at the same time.

This one with its mass of bodies that flinched as they looked at her.

And another.

A room full of pain, sobs and screams.

Her marks itched.

"I almost died her. Right here," she breathes. Ron glances at her and speeds up pulling her faster through the crowd.

She looks up at the ceiling hoping it will calm her as it always did... before.

It doesn't work. Because after all. Dawn and sunsets don't look much different when they're both tinged with red.

The colour makes her already rapid heartbeat speed up.

Her breath comes fast. It's not from their dashing through the crowd.

He finally pulls her into some free space at the end closest to the stage that has been erected. He turns her so her back is to the crowd. All she can see is him.

He crouches to stare straight into her eyes.

"Lavender. Lav are you o.. are you sure you want to do this?" He says wiping from her cheek tears she hadn't felt herself shed.

She nods. She does want to do this.

The question is _can_ she?

She takes a deep breath. She stares at his eyes.

Once, when she was young her dad had taken her away somewhere hot. She remembers standing on the warm sand as the water rushes over her toes making her giggle. Her dad laughs with her. The ocean. The ocean was so clear she could see the sand below, watch as fishes danced through the waves.

It was her patronus memory. Standing, staring into that ocean.

His eyes, that crystal clear blue of the ocean, made her feel as if she were there. She can almost smell the salty ocean.

"Kiss me?" She asks desperately. "Just, please?"

He looks at her for a moment as if slightly concerned about her sanity before his lips meet hers. She puts a hand around his neck pulling him closer as she scratches the hair at the base of his skull.

He's the first to remember where they are. Mostly because of a cough to the side of them.

They pull apart and look at George.

"Public place kiddies," he reminds them. His grin is a little manic. His hands are shaking slightly. His eyes constantly dart around the room.

She pulls herself away from Ron and throws herself into George's arms. He grips her tight.

"I freaked out a little," she tells him.

"Are you okay now?" George asks.

"No. But I can do this," she pulls back.

He nods at her his face now solemn. He seems better. Not okay though. None of them are okay.

She pulls away from him taking Ron's offered hand. The other squeezes his brothers shoulder. The three of them join the rest of the Weasley family, Harry and Parvati. Hermione has disappeared somewhere.

They all saw the kiss.

Arthur smiles at them while Molly looks slightly bemused. She looks down at their joined hands before pulling Lavender into a tight hug. When she pulls back she's beaming. She opens her mouth to say something.

"Perhaps your gushing could be saved for when we get home dear?" Mr Weasley says.

"Yes of course but why on earth didn't you tell us?" She asks.

"We're taking things slow," Ron tells them.

Hermione joins them followed by Narcissa and Draco. Molly rushes over to welcome Narcissa. The two women talk as Draco stands very close to Hermione. He occasionally leans over to whisper something in her ear but ignores everyone else until Hermione slaps him on the arm.

"Hi," he says even though he's been stood there for over ten minutes. Hermione folds her arms rolling her eyes. Her foot stamps a little. He sighs.

"How is everyone today?" He asks as if he really doesn't give a shit. Hermione laughs.

"Hating every second of this," she says taking pity on him. He smirks at her hand still joined with Ron's. He seems to be warring with an appropriate response.

"At least you aren't the villain here," he says.

"No but people flinch when they see my Marks," she retorts.

"Ah yes. You're the new bogeyman," he grins. Hermione whacks him again glaring. But Lavender just laughs.

"Am I scary?" She asks him.

"I've seen scary. It's beyond ridiculous that people think a few scratches can make you a monster," Draco tells her.

The others stare at Draco as she smiles.

He takes a step closer to her and Ron, leaning in. Hermione moves with him.

"I've heard other rumours though. About you," he says significantly. "One of your 'cousins' has too." He says quietly before moving back. He touches the end of her braid, looks directly into her eyes and tilts his head. "Now I know... I see it. She does too," he tells her smiling a little.

Daphne. He was friends with her at school. She looks around the hall. "Whatever other... opinions may exist within her household she doesn't believe you're scary either."

"Do they.."

"Just her,"

she nods and stops looking around the hall.

Draco moves away from her. He didn't acknowledge Ron once.

"Git," Ron mutters.

"He seems like he's trying. Hermione seems to like him," she tells him.

He looks over watching them talk seeing the way they lean into each other. She wonders if it's obvious to everyone else too.

"Alright fine. I'll give him a chance," he sulks.

"Thank you," she says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever," he mutters. She lets it go. He's stopped glaring at least.

In no time at all, organisers appear to whisk away Harry, Hermione and Ron. He's reluctant to leave her but she assures him she'll be okay with George.

She hopes it's true.

She watches him walk away nerves fluttering her belly. Soon it will be time. Soon everyone will know who she is. Parvati takes one hand, George the other. Ron looks over his shoulder to grin at her. All of a sudden the world doesn't seem so scary anymore.

She looks up at the enchanted ceiling as the sun finally sinks leaving the stars glittering in a night sky overhead.

It's time.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'd lost my umph. Took a break, worked on other projects. Umph found.**

Lavender barely follows the speeches. She doesn't really want to hear them anyway. She forgets sometimes how populated wizarding Britain is.

Standing there staring at all these adults, full grown adults with no scars, she wonders why there were so few at the battle.

Cowardice is more common than bravery.

That's why they're there after all. To mourn and to celebrate. They toe that line carefully. Respect. That's what they give to those who died, those that lived.

Lavender thinks all of a sudden that respect is the emptiest of promises.

Kingsley had arranged things today so that she would have someone close to her at all times. Her protection. Mentally and physically.

George tugs on her hand, pulling her behind him.

She's doing this for her mother. Ashamed of all the years she hid her. Wishing she'd known. Desperately wanting everyone else to know.

Lavender avoids looking around the hall. She doesn't want to see. She can hear the whispers. She pretends that the room is full of trees swaying in the wind.

Her footsteps feel heavy.

George stands behind her, hands on her waist keeping her steady, as she ascends the stairs onto the stage.

She watches from the edge of the stage as Parvati collects two orders of Merlin, second class.

Then it's her turn.

Kingsley is smiling at her saying something, she can't hear over the buzzing in her ears.

"Go," George urges her from behind. "He's calling your name."

George gives her a shove onto the stage. She stumbles a little before collecting herself.

Lavender takes a deep breath holding her head high as she walks up to the minister.

"Order of Merlin, second class, to Miss Lavender Brown. Lavender fought with Dumbledore's Army and sustained life-threatening injuries at the hands of Fenir Greyback," Kingsley announces as he shakes her hand placing her medal over her head. He leans in to place a kiss on her ruined cheek. Whispering fills the hall.

She tries not to think to much about what a medal really means right now. She can't afford to get lost in her head.

"Miss Brown is also collecting a posthumous award on behalf of her mother. Elizabeth Brown nee Greengrass fought bravely as a member of the original Order of the Phoenix. Her life was taken just weeks after giving birth to her daughter. Her daughter followed in her footsteps showing that her mothers blood truly does run in her veins."

Kingsley hands her the medal as a deathly silence fills the hall. The polite clapping that had followed the others is absent.

"No," a voice from the back of the hall roars. "That thing is not my blood."

The crowd turns in unison to look at a bright red Thaddeus Greengrass, on his feet pointing at Lavender. His wife is whispering to him but he ignores her.

"My sister never had a child with that muggle she ran off with." He adds. "She's an imposter. She has to be."

"During last year's interrogations of muggle-borns, Miss Brown's magical signature was tested and it was confirmed she is the daughter of Elizabeth Greengrass. We have the records still if Miss Brown consents to you examining them." Kingsley shouts across the hall.

"Why wasn't I informed of the girls existence?"

"I would say take it up with those in charge at the time but as they are either dead or in Azkaban that might be tricky. Elizabeth being disowned by your parents was probably part of the reason why you weren't informed." Kingsley turns back to Lavender as if there had not been an interruption. He presents her with the medal in a box. Footsteps running up the stairs is the first those on stage realise someone is there.

Lavender is lost in a mass of blond hair identical to her own. She's being embraced by the girl who used to sneer at her in the corridor. Lavender hugs the girl back. She is family after all.

Daphne pulls back, kissing Lavender on the cheek as her father bellows for her to return to his side.

"No Father. She's family. She's blood. I'm of age you can't order me around anymore. You're the one who's always saying how important blood is," Daphne argues from the stage.

The reporter covering the event looks like his wildest dream has come true.

"We don't know for certain..."

"Oh stop. She has the hair. She was the one girl at school I was jealous of. Greengrass girls are supposed to be the most beautiful. It makes sense. She's one of us. I know it. You didn't see her before... this," Daphne says indicating Lavender's scars with a wave of her hand. "If you had you'd know too."

Silence fills the hall once more.

Thaddeus begins a slow walk to the stage. The crowd parts in front of him. Closing back in behind him. He climbs the stairs to approach the girls. Daphne moves in front of Lavender as if to shield her.

One look from her father makes Daphne back off, stepping to the side.

When Lavender meets his eyes she hears his breath catch. She knows he sees it. This dress, her eyes, her hair, her defiant stance.

The recognition is there in his eyes. She watches as the realisation that she really is his sister's daughter fills him. Then his eyes follow the lines of each of the Marks on her face.

"It's a shame I hadn't known about you before. I could have kept you away from this," he tells her.

"That didn't work with my mother, it wouldn't have worked with me," she says defiant.

"I wonder if she'd be ashamed at the creature you've become," Lavender flinches.

"I've read her letters. I know the kind of woman she was. I know she's be ashamed of the creature you've become," Lavender says before turning around and striding off the stage.

Daphne catches up with her.

"I'm sorry. About him," she says as Lavender turns to watch the stage.

Thaddeus has disappeared.

She watches as George collects two medals. One around his neck, he shakily accepts the one in the box.

She meets his eyes as he comes down the stairs. One look tells her he agrees.

This whole thing is ridiculously pointless. Medals have no meaning.

She turns to the girl dithering beside her.

"Let's start over," Lavender smiles holding out her hand for the other girl to shake.

Daphne accepts smiling.

Lavender tries not to glare at her. Not because of pettiness at school.

Daphne's flawless face hurts something inside her.

They wonder away from the stage. Her cousin staying close by her side.

"I don't believe the things they're writing," Daphne tells her.

Lavender doesn't know how to reply. She doesn't know how to talk to the girl.

"Lavender is struggling to talk to you firstly because she's never had a lot of family and secondly because she scarred and you're not. She'll get over it. Just give her a few minutes," Parvati explains for her.

"Oh," Daphne says looking disappointed.

"She doesn't dislike you. The world is just shit and today is hard," George adds.

Daphne nods but doesn't say anything.

The four of them stand together in silence.

"Sometimes just looking at you is going to make me angry. It's not at you. Sorry if I take it out on you," Lavender says to Daphne.

"I've been thinking about it and I understand. Or at least as much as I can. If our positions were reversed I'd probably be the same," Daphne shrugs.

Lavender nods.

Draco drifts over to join them.

"That was dramatic," Draco drawls as he stands next to her. George glares at him. Lavender giggles.

"I'm probably not improving your social standing," she warns him.

"As if it can get any worse," he scoffs. "We'll be social outcasts together."

"Sounds like a plan. So what's the deal with you and Hermione?" She asks him making him blanch.

"We're... friends," he says glaring at the ground, clearly uncomfortable.

"Uh huh," she grins at him. Draco blushes.

"Fuck off," he says with little enthusiasm. She giggles.

"When you're ready to announce it," she whispers to him. "I'll be your ally."

Draco frowns at her. Opens and closes his mouth. She nudges him and points to the stage.

It's time for Harry, Ron and Hermione to be honoured. She's too busy staring at Ron to see that Draco's eyes barely leave Hermione.

"We're not together," Draco whispers to Lavender, "Hermione doesn't see me that way."

"Yes she does," Lavender whispers back confidently as Hermione glares at them talking so close.

She looks around her. Daphne and Draco stood there with her, George and Parvati. She sees the look on Draco's face as he looks at Hermione.

Perhaps this evening wasn't completely pointless.


End file.
